Futuraemon
Futuraemon is an Japanese-Korean crossover comedy drama science-fiction animated television series produced by Rough Draft Studios, The Curiousity Company, Bang Zoom! Entertainment, TV Asahi, Shin-Ei Animation, and 20th Century Fox based on Stand By Me Doraemon and Futurama (seasons 6-7) that mainly focuses the adventures of Fry, Leela, Bender, Nobita/Noby, and Shizuka/Sue while Doraemon is less focused on here. Synopsis Japanese cast English cast Korean cast Summary *When Nobita/Noby wakes up suddenly, he and Shizuka/Sue meet delivery boy named Philip J. Fry, a robot named Bender Bending Rodriguez, and a scientist named Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth. In the 31st Century New New York, Nobita/Noby wants to have a better life than the 21st Century Tokyo. Characters Main *Philip J. Fry *Turanga Leela *Bender Bending Rodriguez *Nobita Nobi / Noby Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto / Sue Morris *Takeshi Gouda / Big G *Suneo Honekawa / Sneech *Hidetoshi Dekisugi / Ace Goody *Tamako Nobi / Tammy Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi / Toby Nobi *Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth *Hermes Conrad *Dr. John A. Zoidberg *Amy Wong Supporting *Doraemon *Jaiko / Little G *Sensei / Mr. S *Zapp Brannigan *Kif Kroker *Mom *LaBarbara Conrad *Dwight Conrad *Cubert Farnsworth *Nibbler *Scruffy *Sal *Petunia *Hattie McDoogal *Richard Nixon's head *Turanga Munda *Turanga Morris *Leo Wong *Inez Wong Cast *Billy West *Katey Sagal *John DiMaggio *Johnny Yong Bosch *Cassandra Morris *Tress MacNeille *Maurice LaMarche *Brian Beacock *Kaiji Tang *Mari Devon *Tony Oliver *Phil LaMarr *Lauren Tom *Mona Marshall *Spike Spencer *Minae Noji *Keith Silverstein *David Herman *Frank Welker Trivia *'Morals:' **Futuraemon shall never die!!! *Nobita and the Philosopher's Stone also known as Noby and the Philosopher's Stone is a reference to Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. *Nobita/Noby was born the same month, August as Fry. *Tammy isn't as stubborn and strict as she was in the original Doraemon but she and the Professor can sometimes scold Nobita/Noby, Bender, and Fry or being lazy and immature. *Just like Stand By Me Doraemon and Futurama (seasons 6-7), it will use the both sound effects at the same time. *Nobita/Noby is the adoptive brother of Fry and the uncle of Professor Farnsworth. *Nobita/Noby is often lazy and immature just like Fry, unlike Fry, he sometimes cries a lot. *Slurm is Nobita/Noby's favorite drink because he actually likes it. *In Futuraemon, there will also be more new characters. *The pilot and first episode of Futuraemon takes place in December 30, 3006 when Noby, Sue, Big G, Sneech, Tammy, and Toby wake up in the future, immigrate to New New York, and then on August 7, 3007, Noby is officially 10 years old. *New New York will also be updated with Panasonic, Toyota, Glico, Hyundai, Samsung, Dell, Acer, Gasso buildings with Japanese, Korean, Chinese, and German billboard signs which makes it a commercial centre. *In the 21st Century, Nobita/Noby officially gets married to Shizuka/Sue on October 24, 2021 but the in year 3007, they both get married on October 24, 3021, 14 years later. *In the series, smoking is mildly seen. However, there are some adult jokes, violence, and langauge. Category:Crossovers Category:Anime Category:Comedy-Drama Category:20th Century Fox Category:Doraemon Category:Futurama Category:Rough Draft Studios Category:TV-PG Category:TV-14